Blossoming Love
by watermelonchibi
Summary: Edward and Winry are great childhood friends. But now, Edward is feeling weird around Winry and Winry is getting confused about Edward. Definite EdWinry. Summary is so bad...
1. Pulverization

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or it's characters. If I did, Ed and Winry would be together!

**

* * *

**

**Pulverization**

"Are you kidding? I'm not going to let you pulverize my automail until the last screw." Edward refused. Winry pouted. "I'll put it back together! I promise!" she protested, holding up three of her trusty screwdrivers. Edward shook his head. "I refuse." He said plainly. Winry started one of her mini-fits. "I said I promise I will put it back together!" she insisted. "No, ask someone else." He snarled. Winry sulked but ran over to Alphonse. "Al, can I pull apart…" she trailed off because Alphonse cut her in. "No way, Winry. Do it on Ed." He said sternly. Winry stared at him then back at Edward. That was final. She was going to take apart Edward's arm, whether he wanted it or not. She stomped over to Edward with a determined face. "Sorry." She said as she clenched a screwdriver with her teeth. Edward looked at her. "Sorry? For what?" he asked, slightly suspicious. Winry grinned and grabbed her wrench. "For this." She responded, churning the wrench on one of the screws on Edward's automail. Edward's eyes widened. "Stop that." He ordered but Winry had made up her mind. She pulled the screwdriver from her teeth and started to unbolt screws. Edward sighed. There was no stopping her. "Winry, this is the last time I'm ever letting you do this." He mumbled. Winry shook the screws out and began to adjust the metal layers. "You said that the last time I did this." She informed, before turning the whole arm off. Edward growled silently. Winry tore the whole arm apart and beamed at the broken pieces. "I'm done." She said happily. Edward glared at her. "Now, fulfill your promise and give my arm back." He said. Winry nodded and commenced to fix everything back together.

Winry dropped her screwdrivers and snapped the arm back in place. "I told you I would put it back together in the end." She said. Edward rolled his eyes. "Winry, if I hadn't told you to put it back together, you would have kept the pieces and never return them." He muttered. Winry stuck her tongue out and started to reach for her screwdrivers and wrench but Edward snatched them before her. "Hey!" she shouted in surprise. "No more 'taking it apart and putting it back together' for you, I can't let you have your screwdrivers and wrench back until I make sure that you won't do it again." He reasoned, packing them in his pocket. Winry shook her head. "No! Give them back NOW!" she whined, pulling on Edward's shirt. Edward held firm. "No." he said simply, patting his pocket protectively. Winry gave him an icy look. "Please?" she appealed, frowning. Edward let out a breath. He was getting tired of this. "Winry, promise that you won't take apart my arm again and you can have your screwdrivers and wrench back." He said. Winry thought for a moment then glanced at her watch. "Hmm…I better go now. You can keep them, Ed. I have others, you know!" she called as she fled out the door. Edward snickered. "No you don't. I have them too." He murmured as he unzipped his other pocket. Inside, there were more screwdrivers and tools. "Winry, I guess you'll never see your beloved tools again." He whispered, half-talking to himself.

* * *

Did you like it? It was a lazy chapter but aren't all first chapters?

_watermelonchibi_


	2. What are these feelings?

_Disclaimer: _You know it already! I don't own Full Metal Alchemist but I do own Full Metal Suru! Hehe...

**

* * *

**

**What are these feelings?**

Winry seized her toolbox from underneath her bed and thought it was a little bit light, a bit TOO light. She unlatched the clasp and flung it open. Instead of seeing her wonderful tools, she saw a folded piece of paper. Squinting her eyes in confusion, she unfolded it. And slowly read what it said:

_Winry,_

_I have your tools and only will give them back if you promise never to take apart any automail without permission. If you promise, I will give them back to you._

_-Ed_

Winry gripped the letter and crumpled it. "EDWARD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she screamed, enraged. When Edward heard her scream, he grinned. "She got the note," he said, satisfied. "I SURE DID!" someone shouted.

Edward turned. It was Winry. "Hi Winry, where's your tools?" he said innocently. Winry stamped down her foot. "You know very well where they are, Ed. All you have to do is tell me and your arm will be safe." She threatened. Edward made a face. "Ooooooh! I wonder what you're going to do! Ooooooh! I'm so scared!" he acted with sarcasm. Winry tightened her fists. "Do you know what I'm going to do, Ed? I still have one more tool, it's another wrench, I found it underneath my mattress." she said, rather calmly. Edward's fake smile vanished. _She wouldn't throw that at me…would she? _He thought somewhat panicked. Suddenly a flying wrench slammed right on his face. He collapsed down in pain. "What the hell Winry! Are you trying to kill me?" he shouted, pissed. Winry jumped up and down. "Tell me where they are!" she pleaded repetitively. Edward gazed at her with stars whirling around his head. _She's so hot…what is this feeling? It feels so…nice… _Edward slapped himself. What the hell? When did he get thoughts like THAT?!

"Uh…Ed?" Winry asked, inches from his face. Edward started to turn slightly red. That was strange. He never ever blushed for a girl before. In fact, he never blushed at all. "WHAT!" he shouted. Winry stood frozen at the sudden volume. "Uh…never mind…" she managed to say. Edward mentally beat himself up. _I just made myself look like a dobe in front of the girl I love! _Edward shook his head, hard. "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" he shouted, not knowing Winry was there. "Where did WHAT come from?" Winry asked, looking at him like he was a psycho. "NOTHING!" Edward shouted. Winry made a face. "Okay…well…I'm going home now…bye." She said breaking the sentence in syllables. She had seemed to forget about her tools.

As Winry left, Edward laid down on the grass. He didn't notice Alphonse coming. "Hey Ed!" Alphonse greeted. Edward stared into the sky. He was looking at a cloud. Alphonse frowned. His big brother wasn't the cloud-watching type and why did he seem so…goofy? His usual big brother was always serious and on focus. "Ed?" he asked. Then it hit him. It must be love.

Love has side affects like acting goofy and watching clouds dreamily. Alphonse nodded to himself and decided to give it a try. "Hey Ed! Winry's coming!" he called. Suddenly, like a turbo-charged penguin, he scrambled to feet and began dusting his clothes. "Where? Where? WHERE?" he demanded frantically. Alphonse silently laughed. "Oh sorry, I was mistaken." He muffled out between chuckles. Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't _do_ that! What do I do if she _really_ came?" he scowled, before lying back on the grass and started watching clouds. Alphonse's eyes widened. Did his stoic big brother just _say _that and before, was he really _dusting_ his clothes?! Alphonse shuddered then left, disgusted.

Edward was still watching the clouds. He was especially watching the cloud that was exactly above a cherry blossom tree. Why that cloud? Because it reminded him of something. Or more like some_one_. That's right, his most dearest, Winry Rockbell.

* * *

I don't understand! I'm sorry. I'll make these chapters waaaay longer! Hopefully...

_watermelonchibi_


	3. Mixed Musings

_Disclaimer: _Oh brother, you know it already!

_FMS News: _Post-poning test, if you looked at the BOARD, then you would know...already...

**Mixed Musings**

Winry laid back on her bed as she scratched her dog behind the ears. "Edward." She whispered. She bolted upright. Did she just say his name? She sighed and looked at a certain picture. A picture of Edward, Alphonse and her. "Hmm." She mumbled to herself. _Edward, Edward Elric. _Winry pushed that name aside. "What's wrong with me?" she thought aloud. Her dog barked in reply. "This is weird, I keep on having dreams about weddings, kisses, and they all include Ed." She continued. "Something is going on with me and I need to find out." She said confidently. Winry stood up and walked out of her house then she went straight to the clinic.

"Yes, honey? How may I help you?" the receptionist asked, enthusiastically. Winry smiled and held up her health card. "I have no appointment but I need to see Dr. M. I. Sick please." She said. The receptionist nodded and gave her a clipboard with some papers on it. "Fill those in, honey." She said, before tapping her polished nails on her computer keyboard. Winry plucked out a pen from her pocket and started to scribble down information.

"Geez, finally, it's so long." She complained quietly as she passed the clipboard to the receptionist. Suddenly, the door banged open and three punks with heavy metal chain necklaces rammed in. The receptionist looked up with a scorn face. "Taku, what do you and your gang want?" she asked with an edge on her voice. "Nothing, just need some shelter is all." Taku replied, putting up his hood. The receptionist sighed and gestured towards the chairs. Winry inched away from the chairs when the three gangsters made their way over. "Hey look, Taku, I found a sexy chick, let's take her." One of the boys roared. Taku sneered and looked at Winry. She froze. "Well, well, well, look baby cakes, why don't you come with us and have some fun?" he said gruffly. Winry looked at him and suddenly became defensive. "I'm not interested, you emo." She snapped. Taku looked surprised then gripped Winry's arm. "Don't shit me, slut, come with me or die." He threatened. Winry glared at him. "POLICE!" she screamed. Taku and his clique ran for the door. The receptionist seemed relieved. "Thank you, those boys destroyed almost everything the last time they came here to party. Then, Taku abducted one of our doctors and raped her. He would kill anyone who ratted him to the police." She explained. Winry's eyes widened. The receptionist nodded. "If you hadn't screamed, they would have done the same thing to you." She said in a low tone. Winry gulped. "Is the doctor still alive?" she whispered, scared. The receptionist shook her head. "We don't know. Her body disappeared soon after and her house was burnt down." She replied solemnly. The receptionist checked her watch. "You can see the doctor." She said nicely. Winry nodded and glanced at her arm. There was a ring of red where Taku had gripped. She shivered and went inside a white room.

Dr. M. I. Sick walked in hurriedly. He examined Winry before asking her what was the problem. "You know Ed?" she asked. Dr. M. I. Sick nodded. "Yes, Mr. Elric, emotionless young man." He murmured. Winry fidgeted with her fingers. "I t-think that I have a problem that includes him." She said, shyly. Dr. M. I. Sick wrote down notes. "Yes, yes, yes, problem? What kind of problems?" he urged, flipping a page in his notepad. "I don't know. I get these dreams about him and I marrying and, you _know_. When I talk to him, I feel so nervous and when we're near each other, I can't breath. Sometimes, I make a mistake when I mend his automail because I'm so shuddery around him." She said, cautiously.

Dr. M. I. Sick thought for a moment then stopped writing. "Winry, it's nothing serious. It's just that…you fell in love with Edward Elric. Do you have these musings now?" he asked. Winry's eyes were big as pancakes. "I'm in love with EDWARD?" she shouted. Dr. M. I. Sick cleared his throat. "Yes, Winry. You love him, but one thing to verify. Does his name often pop up in your mind?" he questioned. Winry nodded hard. "Yes! Yes!" she responded. Dr. M. I. Sick focused his spectacles. "I'm sorry but Winry, you have a heated mad crush on Edward." He announced. Winry let out a big breath. "Are you sure?" she asked. _What kind of question is that? You love him, don't you? He's reeeeeal cute, you know that Winry! _"SHUT UP!" Winry added, screaming at her alter ego. Dr. M. I Sick looked startled. "Excuse me?"

Winry turned red. "Hehe, sorry, sorry, sorry. I better…erm…go now. BYE!" With a burst of speed, Winry charged out the door, leaving her doctor, very confused. She waved briefly at the receptionist and bolted out of the clinic. She took a deep breath of fresh air and walked around. Out of the blue, Taku and his guys started walking over to her. "Hey, look, it's that bitch." He said, motioning to someone behind some bushes. Seven more men came from each direction and circled Winry. Taku clapped his hands. "Let's go." He said before, grabbing hold of Winry's shoulders. Everything was a blur. "LET ME GO YOU MORONS!" she managed to scream. "LET ME GO!" she shrieked as loud as she can. The other boys were moving forward, closer to her. "I SAID, LET ME FUCKING GO!" she shouted, before someone bagged her mouth. Her screams were now muffled murmurs.

It just happened to be that Edward was walking past the clinic and heard a familiar voice screaming. Winry. He started running over and caught a flash of her being bagged. "I suggest you let go." He said. Taku grabbed Winry by the hair and flicked open a knife and held it by her neck. "I suggest you shut the fuck up." He said. Edward looked at him with pure hatred. Then he started running to him. Before, Taku could slice Winry's neck; Edward raised his automail and stabbed it in Taku's chest. Then he did it to all the other boys. Fortunately, Edward called it 'Self-defense for his friend' and the fact that Taku and his gang were outlaws for a long time and the fact that he is a state alchemist so he figured that he couldn't be arrested. At last, he undid Winry's bag. "What were you doing?" he demanded. Winry looked down and shrugged. "They were in the clinic before and asked if I wanted to go with them, when I said no, they seemed pissed so I guess…" she trailed off. Edward chuckled. "What were you doing in the _clinic_?" he asked.

Winry looked away. "A c-check-up, I think." She muttered. Edward quirked an eyebrow. "A check-up? You aren't sick and you visited the doctor a week ago." He noted, squinting his eyes. Winry threw her hands in the air. "I DON'T KNOW! I just wanted to see the doctor!" she shouted. Then, she realized she said it in a wrong way that could make Edward misunderstand. "You're _seeing_ the doctor? You're _dating_ behind _my_ back?" Edward demanded, getting furious. "NO! You've got it wrong! I don't like the doctor! Not _that _way!" Winry shouted, trying to get Edward to understand. Edward twitched. "Uh-huh. Suuuuure…yeeeeeah right." He said sarcastically. Winry stamped her foot. "I'M NOT!" she screamed, on the verge of tears. Edward smiled. "Okay, Winry, I believe you." He said, patting her shoulder.

Winry held her tears back and felt a pain. It was on her arm. She pushed up her sleeve and found the red ring (That Taku caused) was starting to bleed and getting puffed up and swollen. Edward gaped at it. "Whoa what happened?" he asked, checking it. Winry looked at Taku's dead body. "H-he did it." She whispered, hoping that Edward wouldn't get mad again. Against her hopes, Edward got _extremely _mad…again. "THAT IDIOT!" he shouted and he started to swear like crazy at Taku's body. Winry sighed. "Come on Ed, let's go home." She suggested, taking Edward's hand and dragging him out of the clinic parking lot.

* * *

This one is a bit longer...?

_watermelonchibi_


End file.
